


Their First Christmas

by Suzurin



Category: Rune Factory (Video Games), Rune Factory 2: A Fantasy Harvest Moon
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M, Family Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 23:14:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5434430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suzurin/pseuds/Suzurin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yue wants to celebrate Christmas, and ropes Jake and Orland into it. Just like always.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Their First Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really bad at thinking of titles on the fly. Anyways, this is a fanfic I wrote for a contest with the prompt "Tis the Season". Enjoy!

He should be used to his wife's eccentricities by now, Jake thinks, as he watches Yue skip around the inn's lobby in a ridiculous red dress, humming and throwing shiny decorations all around. He has been greeted by this kind of sight more than once over the years they have been together, and he feels that his surprise and curiosity tanks should be running on empty right about now.

Yet, as he watches her glide by with a smile that sparkles more than the crystal globes in her hands, he finds himself naturally gravitating toward her. He notices their son standing over the stove in the kitchen, resignedly stirring away at a pot of chocolate as a noticeably out-of-place green cap adorns his head. Jake leans against the wall next to Yue, his lips quirking up involuntarily in response to the beaming smile she throws his way. "So what crazy human festivities are you dragging Orland and I into today, and should I run while I still have the chance?"

She feigns leaning in for a kiss, and takes advantage of their lessened distance to firmly plant a bright green cap on top of his head as well. "It's much too late, my dear! You and Orland are now both my little helper elves!" She barely gets the joke out before she bursts into laughter, clapping her hands delightedly as she brims with pride at her cleverness. However, it isn't long before she notices the blank looks she is receiving, and her laughter degenerates into grumbles about her unappreciated genius.

Jake rolls his eyes as he drags the hat into a more comfortable position on his head. "I'm still waiting for our resident 'genius' to grace me with an answer to my initial question."

She perks up at this, resuming her previous activity of throwing tinsel garlands over every available surface. "It's Christmas!" She still has her bad habit of giving non-explanatory explanations, which he subtly reminds her of by clearing his throat. "Christmas is a holiday that you spend with your loved ones. You exchange gifts, decorate a Christmas tree, and you spread good cheer! It's actually a religious holiday, so I'm kind of surprised that Gordon hasn't told you all about it…" She trails off, crinkling her nose as she ponders upon this.

"I could ask the same of you. We've been married for over seven years now, yet this is the first time you've mentioned it," He says, noticing how she blushes in response. He glances over to his son, observing that he and Orland are wearing the same incredulous looks upon their faces. Yue looks away, chewing her lip thoughtfully as she absentmindedly fidgets with the ribbons in her hands.

"… I traveled for a large portion of my life. I never really had a place I could call home, let alone a family. It didn't bother me, because I loved going to new places and meeting new people, seeing what the world has to offer, you know? I still love that. But things changed when we met." She looks up at Jake and his breath catches in his throat, because with her blooming blush, dazzling blue eyes and shy smile, she is still the most beautiful person he has ever met, he thinks.

"I was so excited to visit here every day, to see everyone and try to persuade a certain stubborn half-elf to say hi to me. I still remember the first time you said my name. I thought Tanya was going to have a heart attack!" She laughs, smiling warmly at the memory. "And before I knew it… I was a part of this town. Everyone worried about me when I couldn't come to town for a while, I started having people track me down just to talk to me, and even you and Barrett would make small talk with me! And then… when you and Egan started letting me stay at the Inn for free, I realized that this became my home."

She finally puts the decorations down and goes over to Orland, embracing him before he can escape. "Too slow!" She laughs, holding him tightly as he squirms in her arms. "It just hit me the other day, when we went on that merchandise run. I saw people getting ready for Christmas, and it reminded me of how blessed I am to have you two. How blessed I am to have met everyone here." She strokes Orland's hair, looking elated when he settles down. "I love you both so, so much, and I want to treasure each and every moment I have with you. And…"

She stops talking when Jake embraces the both of them, placing his chin atop her head. The unlikely family stays there for a moment, quietly enjoying the peaceful intimacy, before Orland finally speaks up. "Mother, the chocolate is burning."

Yue squeaks and extracts herself, rushing to lower the heat on the stove. Orland sighs in relief, having finally been freed, before he also yelps in surprise as his father roughly tousles his hair. He looks up at Jake in confusion, before he sees what is hanging from the ceiling above them and the color drains from his face. The older man quirks an eyebrow in response, also looking up to see what's wrong. "A plant?"

His wife looks over, gasping excitedly as she looks upon the object in question. "The mistletoe! I completely forgot! Grab him, Jake!"

Jake instinctively reaches over and grasps his retreating son's shoulder, and Yue advances upon them with a mischievous smile. Orland swallows as he hastily attempts to break free, and a single thought crosses his mind.

He absolutely, without a doubt, hates Christmas.

**Author's Note:**

> And that's how Orland became the Grinch. Anybody else's families attack you with kisses (not on the mouth, obviously) whenever they caught you under the mistletoe? I always became a lot stealthier around Christmas...


End file.
